Now Who's Real?
by Sumomo14
Summary: Edward has always been a sadistic person, and with Bella's help, he's become something else. Now, trapped inside an insane asylum and constantly having therapists tell him 'she's not real' what will Edward be driven to do? Entry for 'In The Dark' contest.


* * *

**Okay, here's my entry for the 'In The Dark' contest (hosted by Bronzehairedgirl620 _and _****Leon McFrenchington**)**! If you like it, please go vote for me!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...obviously...**sobs****

**Viewer discretion is advised.... .**

**

* * *

  
**

**Pen Name**: Sumomo14**  
Title**: Now Whose Real?  
**Summary**: Edward's always been a sadistic person, and with Bella's help, he's become something else. Now, trapped inside an insane asylum, constantly having therapists tell him 'she's not real', what will Edward do?  
**Word Count**: 3,069

* * *

**EPOV::**

Crazy is such a...strong... word. I prefer to be called something nicer...like...mentally unwell... But then again, that's just avoiding what I fucking am by birth: crazy.

Some people are born lucky...and some of us aren't. I'm one of those unlucky people. I'm one of those people that you can only imagine in an insane asylum. I'm one of those people that you unconsciously flinch away from when you catch their eye on the streets. I'm one of those people that you see on the news for crimes such as murder and theft, except I'm a bit fucking luckier than that, because most of the time...I don't get caught...

Some like to put labels on people like me; crazy, dangerous, murderer, deranged (my personal favorite). Yeah...I'm one of those people...I'm one of those crazy, psychopathic mother fuckers, and I'm quite proud of it...

Waking up that morning hadn't been pleasant...I had been rudely jerked out of my bed by the guards and had been ordered to skip my breakfast (which made me hungry on top of my horrendous mood). All because I was supposed to meet with some dumb ass, cock sucking bitch that was going to try to 'heal me'. What the fuck ever. I've had fourteen people promise me that same damn miracle and each time I assured them that that wouldn't be happening anytime fucking soon.

I had barely had enough time to yank my shirt over my fucking head before I was being yanked all over the damn place.

strolling into the therapist's room, I was closely watched by the asylum guards that flanked both of my sides. Those dumb asses were such cowards; they couldn't handle me on their own, they had to appear in numbers. It didn't make much a difference either way, if the need arose (or if I got tired of talking to the cunt in front of me) then I'd gut them like the motherfucking fish they were. The bitch in front of me wasn't ugly (which was the only thing had currently had going for her) her hair framed her face nicely, and her eyes her a light green color...

I plopped down sideways on the stereotypical couch placed in front of her desk, wanting nothing more then to curl the fuck up and go to sleep, but Bella wouldn't have that. She'd probably kick me in the balls and laugh at my pain...God I loved her... I was ready for this...Bella had prepared me for this...

When I was ten years old, I had a dog. Yeah, I had a fucking dog although it must seem impossible for a dickhead like me to possibly have the emotions required to _care for _said dog. I hated that fucking dog...and right now...that therapist was looking at me the same way that damn dog used to...right before I watched the light fade from it's eyes...

"E-Edward...I'd like to talk about your...c-condition-n..." The bitch started, stuttering like some dumb ass. I noticed also, the name plate on her mahogany desk. Gianna. What a dull name...

I rubbed my chin in false thought, pretending to contemplate something. Then, I smirked sadistically at her, the venom dripping from my voice. "Nope...I don't think I want to..."

I turned and saw Bella sitting next to me on the couch, smirking at me with as much malice as I was conveying back to her. _"I'm proud of you Edward...You've come a long way..."_ she whispered seductively. I _had _come a long way...Bella had helped me with that...

I turned my attention back to Gianna and saw her gulp slowly. "Edward...Is Bella there now?" She whispered slowly as if she were talking to some fucking idiot. I was not an idiot. I knew how things worked and I knew what was going to happen next. It would take only one more question for me to jump across the table and slice her fucking throat open.

Bella glared at the bitch, crossing her arms across her chest, restraining herself. She wanted to murder the cunt. And I did, too...

We didn't appreciate nosy people...nosy people turned into curious people and curious people turned into dead people. That's just how the process works naturally, and we were just helping it along. Gianna was nosy...and soon, she'd be dead.

_"I don't like this one...she's not fun...not like Bree..." _Bella spat.

Bree had been my former quack and now room mate. Bella and I had driven her just about as mad as we were. She _had been _fun...

I nodded to Bella, smirking at her before turning my attention to Gianna. "Yeah she's here you fucking cunt." I growled, tossing my arm casually across the back of the sofa and kicking my Dock Martin clad feet up onto the coffee table to my right. Her office was decorated for shit. Her desk was parked right in the middle of the fucking room and her sofa was pushed almost to where it was blocking the door, a coffee table squishedin between the two awkwardly. She needed to get a decorating magazine A-fucking-SAP.

I should be used to all the questions, and I should be used to the peering eyes...but I wasn't...not even fucking close...

When I was sixteen years old, I murdered my classmate. My parents had died the previous year and the fucker had been asking for it when he started bad mouthing my mother whom had worked for his parents for fifteen years. I didn't know what I was doing...all I remember was jumping out of my desk and wrapping my hands around Mike's meaty neck and shaking and squeezing my hands as hard as I could.

Of course, I was a sadistic mother fucker by birth, but I had never contemplated killing a _person_ that is, until the deed was done and I was being shipped off to the loony bin. I had never realized until that moment how killing another person had felt...good...it felt nice...and I wanted more of it...

My parents as been quite normal and plain. They worked during the day and usually didn't come home until late in the night. I have no idea how I turned out the way I did when my parents were so painstakingly...ordinary...

After I was enclosed in the insane asylum, it didn't take long for the desire to kill to reach me once more...

the next person I killed was a girl who had moved into the room next to mine. Rosalie...I remember that one well...that was the one who 'saw' her dead husband, Emmett, on a daily basis and talked to him like he was there. She wouldn't even let anyone sit down in a chair that her Emmett was sitting in. I had wanted that chair, and she had kicked me the fuck right off it. I waited until we weren't in so much of a public setting, and then I cut her ass.

Alice was next...along with Jasper, the night guard. Alice had been given shock treatments for her 'visions' and Jasper had been planning on springing her for months. Bella had told me that much...I killed them with my bed spring...

I can't exactly recall when I first met Bella...all I remember was that one morning, I woke up and had a her scantily clad ass perched on my lap. She kept claiming that she was 'excited to finally fucking meet me' and it didn't take long to put two and two together. Bella was my soul mate... we were meant to be together, that's why were were now...

I was brought back to the present by Gianna's blasted coughing. Trying to get my attention, no doubt, but I didn't appreciate that very much...

Bella laughed at the expression on my face. Gianna paled.

"Edward...you know Bella's not real, right?" She asked in a quivering voice, trying to smother the fear clearly evident. This woman seriously needed to go back to quack school. Didn't she know that it wasn't wise to pry into a psychopath's business on the first day? Dumb bitch.

Bella laughed even harder at that. _"She is really a dumb ass..."_

"That she is..." I murmured back, knowing that Bella could hear me. She smirked at me again, sweeping her hair over her shoulder and smoothing it out while humming a morbid tune. Gianna blinked at my murmured reply and she shivered as she glanced at Bella before looking away quickly. That's right bitch, don't look at her that way again or else you'll be on the floor gasping for breath in five seconds flat.

A lot of people had tried to put labels on my 'condition' saying that Bella wasn't real, that she was just a figment of my imagination. I didn't take that shit.

Esme had been my nurse. One of the only people that wasn't afraid of me, and I admired that...that is, until she tried to convince me that Bella wasn't real...that Bella wasn't there. I strangled her with my pillow and then moved on to her husband, Dr. Cullen. Now who isn't real bitch?

I picked at the corner of my t-shirt in an absent minded way. I was starting to get bored...and that wasn't a good thing...for Gianna...No one liked it when I was bored...except Bella, but then again, that was probably because she was as much a sadistic mother fucker as I was.

I could tell that Bella was getting restless, too judging by the way she crossed and uncrossed her legs quickly, sighing occasionally.

Gianna refused to back down. "Bella's not there, Edward! I'm only trying to help you overcome this!"

That made me even angrier...I stood quickly from the sofa, and strolled over to her desk and grabbed her by her brown mop. I looked her straight in the eye, making sure to convey as much of the threat that I knew my voice would. "Wanna say that again, Bitch?"

She stared up at me again with that stupid fucking dog look on her face and I wanted nothing more then to gouge her eyes right out of her sockets and smear the blood on her face. This bitch was getting annoying.

I felt my arms being restrained by the guards.

_"Now you've done it, Edward." _Bella giggled as she stood from the couch, kicking it weakly. _"Oh, well. I was getting bored anyway. I would've had to have killed the bitch soon if she didn't stop with her useless prattle."_

I smirked once more and nodded in agreement.

Gianna looked up at me pleadingly once more. "Please, Edward! You need to overcome this! Bella's not real! She isn't there!" She shouted, her voice elevating gradually.

I glared at her, the smirk falling from my face.

_"Wow, she really is a buzz kill isn't she?" _Bella sighed.

I let the guards lead me away from her and back down the dingy hallway, Bella trailing along behind us, occasionally, she would skip on ahead of us, humming the same unfamiliar morbid tune from before. It didn't take long to reach the small room that I occupied. This crazy house was smaller then a fucking tool shed. The room was small...mostly occupied by my stuff. Bree didn't have much, and she liked to spend her time in the corner of the fucking room.

The walls in my bedroom were bare, a disgusting brown color with various unknown particles clinging to the unwashed walls. There was no carpet or hardwood floor, instead there was a piece of stone that occupied the floor. There was only one rickety bed stashed into the minuscule space (and you can tell how that went the fuck down. Bree slept her ass on the floor).

They ushered me into the room quickly and I strolled in and landed on the bed with an 'oof''. Bella glided over gracefully and perched herself at the edge of the bed. I glanced over to the corner and saw Bree sitting there in the fetal position, staring at me like I was the devil himself (which wasn't a very off description), looking like the fucking physical definition of crazy.

Bree was a small girl. She had dark hair and blue eyes. Ordinary...not like Bella...so therefore, she was uninteresting to me. Compared to my Bella, everyone was...

"Hi, what the fuck do you want?" I growled at her, the whole Gianna incident made me even more pissed off then usual.

She whimpered pathetically before reverting back into herself, curling up ever tighter, murmuring a meek 'sorry, it won't happen again'. That's what I fucking thought...

The day passed in much the same fashion; Bella moved onto reading one of the books I had swindled out of the guards for her, Bree stayed in her corner like a good crazy fucker, and I stared at Bella. Fuck she was beautiful. Minutes turned into hours rather quickly. I was content to just stay in that moment forever, just looking at my Bella as she read...

Before I had realized how much time had passed, Bella had snapped her book closed and placed it back in it's pile with the others, starting to move over to me. She laid down right next to me, and I placed my arms around her gently. I hadn't realized that I had dozed off for a while. That wasn't good. In this place, you had to keep your guard up, especially if you've got blood on your conscious...

_"Its twelve...are we going to kill the bitch?"_ She asked, staring up and my with false innocence. That's right...I needed that bitch dead...

I nodded and stood from the dingy bed, offering a hand to help her up. "Bree, we're going out. Don't off yourself while we're gone." Then I picked the lock on the door (those dumb ass guards) and stepped outside into the dark hallway.

Bella took my hand and led the way, I was fucking as blind as a bat and Bella could navigate these hallways better. She before making twists and turns around corners that I didn't even know were there. That's my girl...

It didn't take long to reach Gianna's office.

I noticed the light streaming out from under the door. _Perfect... It won't take long for this to be over with, and then I go back to that moment where we are peaceful again...then I can get rid of this need to kill that keeps weighing my chest down...  
_

I didn't bother knocking, I just opened the door and walked right the fuck in. Smart move bitch, don't bother locking the door to your office in an insane asylum. She gasped when she saw me walk in and she stuttered a question out that I didn't quite understand, her eyes flickering all around the room as if someone was going to pop out and save her ass. Nope...that wouldn't be happening...not in this life...

"Sorry, I don't speak dumb ass. Care to repeat that in English, that is, if you can?" I sneered, taking a step closer to her, forcing her into a corner. There would be no escaping tonight. I ran a hand through my thick bronze hair quickly, glaring at her.

"W-What are you doing h-here, Edward?" She asked slowly, having more success this time.

"Oh I don't know, I just wanted to talk and maybe have some tea...What the _fuck_ do you think I'm here for? I'm gonna mark your ass, Bitch!" I growled. I wouldn't tolerate her stupidity any longer... Bella smiled at me from the doorway.

She gasped and tried to move around me. I wasn't having any of that tonight. I slammed my hand on the wall right in front of her, leaving no room for her to move anywhere. She was trapped, and she knew it. I could see the hope leaving her. She was accepting her fate, the first smart move she'd made in the duration that I had known her. Bella laughed happily. _"Oh, this is perfect!"_

"It is..." I answered, the smirk back in place. My mood was increasing dramatically. Killing always made me happier...that and Bella...and right now was just pure fucking bliss because I had the best of both fucking worlds.

I stepped up to Gianna and did what I had wanted to do all day. I took my bed spring out of my pocket and gouged her eyes the fuck out. Laughing as she hit to ground. Oops, guess I stuck her too far...oh, well...

I took the time to murmur one last thing to her, kneeling on the ground right in front of her 'soon-to-be-corpse' I could her shallow breathing and I was glad that she would live long enough to hear what I was about to tell her: "Now who's real, Bitch?" And then, I walked out of the room, my hand in Bella's little warm one, feeling more at ease then I had since I woke up.

Like Bruce Feirstein once said: "The distance between insanity and genius is measured only by success." And if that isn't true, well then I don't know what the fuck is...

* * *


End file.
